


The Not So Holiday Cookies

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Bickering, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Play Fighting, Teasing, baking cookies, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stark Industries is hosting a Christmas Dinner Potluck before everyone goes home for the holidays. Tony volunteered for them to bring cookies.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The Not So Holiday Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 19: Baking Cookies**

“Anthony Edward Stark! We are _not_ making those for the Christmas dinner! I don't care if it's your damn company.” Peter scurried from where he was picking up some snacks for the Sanctum over to where Doctor Strange and Tony were standing, Tony holding a can of cookie dough and Doctor Strange crossing his arms. It wasn't until Peter saw what Tony was holding did he understand why Doctor Strange sounded exasperated with the man.

Tony was holding a can of _Iron Man_ cookies, of all things, and apparently trying to convince Doctor Strange that purchasing them is a good idea. They were _supposed_ to be baking cookies for the Stark Industries Christmas Potluck because of course Tony would be the one to suggest bringing the sweets. Even though he can't even bake.

(And actually, Doctor Strange was pretty bad at it too, but Peter was not going to be the one to tell him that.)

“But Stephen! Look how cute! Everyone will love it!” Peter couldn't see Doctor Strange's face, but he imagined the poor doctor was rolling his eyes or glaring at Tony. It was insane to think these two were married.

But they were. 

“Or, they'll think _'That Tony Stark is so full of himself!'_ Honestly, Tony, make them another time. We're supposed to be making _Christmas_ cookies. Not 'Tony Stark Ego Booster' cookies!” Tony pouted another minute longer before setting them back on the shelf, though not before ripping another off and waving it in Doctor Strange's face.

“Look at _these_, babe! Doctor Strange cookies! With little cloaks and necklaces!”

“_The Eye of Agamotto,_ Tony. You know what it's called.” Tony waved him off and plucked the Iron Man ones back off the shelf, Doctor Strange shaking his head and trudging along to get the next thing on the list Tony and Peter scribbled together before Doctor Strange opened a portal to the supermarket. It was really pretty convenient having him around for that, though Tony sometimes made it a point to use the Iron Man suit just because he could.

“Same dif, Doc. All I'm saying is we are definitely bringing these cookies to the party!”

“Tony...”

“A little bit of your sweetness...”

“_Tony._”

“A little bit of my flay-vah!”

“Anthony...”

“And we're going to _own_ this Christmas dinner party...thing.” Peter giggled and finally approached the bickering adults, tossing a few things in the cart while they greeted him. Tony enthusiastically; Doctor Strange with a grumpy expression.

“So, IronStrange cookies? I think the guests will be...” Doctor Strange grunted and grabbed something off another shelf. Tony only beamed brighter.

“Reminded of how ridiculous their boss is?” Peter giggled at the slap Tony offered. And then smiled at the kiss Doctor Strange pressed to Tony's cheek, pulling him closer and finishing their shopping with mild bickering and a lot of laughing.

It was nice to see the two so happy.

Baking the cookies with a Tony Stark and a Doctor Stephen Strange was...well, it was kind of sickening. Peter wasn't sure how much longer he could – and should – stick around them. Because baking the cookies - some from scratch and some from the can - was filled with teasing and more 'secret' glances than Peter cared to be apart of. Especially because those 'secret' looks were hardly secret at all.

Maybe he could find a way to excuse himself. Come back later.

“Tony, stop that. You're getting flour everywhere!” Peter grumbled as he stirred a bowl of cinnamon sugar cookies. Doctor Strange was clearly trying to be somewhat courteous of their guest – that being Peter – but Tony either didn't care or somehow forgot Peter was _right_ there. Close enough to hear some of the things Tony was whispering, and he really did not need to know the things that went on between them behind closed doors.

Bracing himself, he turned around just in time to see Tony smack a flour-caked hand on the doctor's ass, the poor wizard squeaking and sending chocolate candies flying across the counter. 

“_Now_ there is flour everywhere. Honestly, Stephen, you need to be more careful in your choice of wo-” Peter bit back a surprised gasp as flour was dumped on Tony's head, his brown curls going white. Doctor Strange seemed mighty pleased with himself. For about three seconds before Tony was stalking towards him, the doctor backing away with wide eyes and his hands out. 

Yep. Time to go. Quickly. 

“Uh, Tony? I'm going to head out now. I forgot I have some, um, work to do. 'Kay, bye!” He hurried out of the room, just able to catch the sound of something shattering to the kitchen floor before the door shut behind him. _That_ was close.

He received a call an hour later, Tony confused and wondering where Peter went and why he abandoned baking cookies with his favorite billionaire inventor. And the magic doctor Peter was rather fond of. He didn't want to embarrass them, so he just reiterated his statement about homework and promised to come over, praying they were going to actually make cookies this time.

Doctor Strange was placing a tray of cookies on a cooling rack when Peter arrived, Tony dressed in sweats and wearing an apron- but nothing else. The room smelled nice, though, and Doctor Strange greeted him with a wave and a warm smile. His hair still had flour in it, despite looking freshly washed, and there was a smear of chocolate on Tony's neck, but he ignored all that in favor of snatching a cookie up and taking a bite.

Tony huffed at him, though he stole one too when Doctor Strange wasn't looking and shared a secret smile with Peter.

“You two better not be eating those cookies for the dinner.” They stuffed the treats in their mouths when Doctor Strange turned around, eyebrow raised at them. “I'll give the person who can whistle right now ten thousand dollars.”

Naturally, they both tried. And naturally, cookie crumbs sprayed out onto the floor. Doctor Strange snorted and went back to baking, humming and dancing around the kitchen as he went. It made Tony go all soft and smiley, watching, and it had Peter thankful the man finally had some happiness in his life. After everything with Iron Man and the Avengers, he deserved this.

Even if it did send Peter running from the room once again about twenty minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Peter!


End file.
